Los Desperados
Recruit a couple of Grove street Families gang members. Go and meet up with the veteranos at Unity Station. Help Cesar and the OG's clear out the neighborhood. Head to the alleyway! Stay close to Cesar and clear out the alleyway. Defend Cesar. Finish off the last Vagos. }} Los Desperados is the penultimate mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the final one given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Cesar Vialpando from Carl's brother's home in Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl drops by Sweet's house in Grove Street and starts to talk about the hood and the rioting going on. After a short argument, Cesar arrives and says that his hood is screwed up and he needs to get his gang back together. Carl agrees and they recruit two Grove Street gang members for assistance while meeting up with three Aztecas veterans, Sunny, Hazer and Gal at Unity Station. Upon arrival, they all start to attack the waves of Vagos gang members protecting El Corona. After clearing out the houses by the railway, they head deeper into the area through an alleyway. The Vagos manage to injure Hazer shortly before being completely cleared out. The crew head to the serious part of the district and the last wave of Vagos have gang members carrying flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers. CJ and the rest of the team manage to survive the gunfight, with the Aztecas taking over El Corona. Cesar and his fellow homies decide to get Hazer to a hospital and thank CJ for helping out. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Recruit a couple of Grove Street Families gang members. *Go and meet up with the veteranos at Unity Station. *Help Cesar and the OG's clear out the neighborhood. *Head to the alleyway. *Stay close to Cesar and clear out the alleyway. *Defend Cesar. *Finish off the last Vagos. Deaths *Numerous members of the Vagos - Killed by Carl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, and numerous members of his gang, Varrios Los Aztecas, in order to retake control of El Corona and reform Cesar's gang. Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the final storyline mission End of the Line is unlocked. However, it can't be triggered until 20 gang territories (35% of the territories in Los Santos) have been taken over by the Grove Street Families. Transcript Trivia *This is the only mission to show the conflict between the Los Santos Vagos and the Varrios Los Aztecas. *Similarly to Grove 4 Life, if CJ has reclaimed the Azteca turf from the Vagos via gang warfare prior to this mission, Grove Street will lose control of the turf and it will be reoccupied by the Vagos for the mission, before being handed back to the Aztecas upon completion. *Although when the mission is completed, the Varrios Los Aztecas will still confront CJ if he enters their territory. If he drives a car through their turf, they will just stand on the sidewalk and won't even chase hím. However, if he is on foot, the Aztecas will chase him. One possible explanation to why they still behave like this after the mission is completed is because Rockstar forgot to make them neutral to the player. *"Los desperados" means "the desperados" in Spanish. A "desperado" is a desperate or reckless person, especially a criminal. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 99 - Los Desperados (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 99 - Los Desperados (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 99 - Los Desperados (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version See Also Mission Walkthrough Navigation }}de:Los Desperados es:Los Desperados pl:Los Desperados ru:Los Desperados Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas